Passion For Eternity
by Kipz56
Summary: What could Bella come up with that will make Edward see her point and change her? Age? no.. eternal life? no... sex? hm... maybe... lemons in the story!.. rated M!
1. Eternity with Edward WOW!

**A/N- Disclaimer: uh I don't own anything?**

**Hey guys… This is just something I came up with randomly… I hope you enjoy it…**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

"Edward, please! Just think about it! Is the thought of spending eternity with me that absolutely horrible?!" I screamed. We were having another argument about my mortality, and as always Edward wouldn't even think about changing me. Stupid stubborn vampire.

"Bella, I will not take away your soul." His eyes smoldered at me trying to dazzle me out of the argument. I held my ground staring defiantly back at the absurdly gorgeous creature in front of me. I could feel my resolve slipping as his sweet breath caressed my face.

"Then I- I'll find someone else to do it." I said slightly stumbling over the words. He smiled knowing his persuasion was working. I narrowed my eyes at him trying to show that I wasn't backing down. But, sigh, I knew I was lying to myself.

"No you won't, I will not let you, I will keep you with me all the time if I have to." He smiled and at vampire speed he was in front of me wrapping his stone arms around me. I tried to keep the stubborn expression plastered on my face but a smile crept up instead thinking of being with him ALL the time.

"That doesn't sound too bad." I shrugged giggling lightly. His ringing laugh filled the room at my reply. I soon joined in on the amusement until we were both sitting on the bed in each other's arms chuckling softly.

"I love you Bella." Edward said softly staring into my eyes. I was lost in the topaz orbs in front of me getting sucked in to their endless depth.

"I love you Edward." I murmured leaning towards his cold full lips. He met mine halfway and returned the sweet kiss.

Faster than I could comprehend the light in my room was turned off, I was underneath my covers, and Edward was no where in sight. I heard footsteps outside my door and smiled to myself, rolling over so it would look like I was trying to go to sleep.

"Bell?" Charlie's husky voice asked as light from the hall poured into my room.

"Yeah?" I replied, yawning for effect. I was most definitely getting better at this.

"Nothing, I thought I heard someone else in here." He shook his head and laughed lightly to himself.

"Nah, I was just laughing at an e-mail from Renee," I lied. "Night Dad." I said lovingly rolling to my other side.

"Night Bell." Charlie whispered closing my door softly. Moments later I heard his bedroom door shut and felt a cold body slide next to me.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and I sighed contentedly. "Bella?" Edward's musical voice murmured into my ear. I rolled over so I could face him.

I cocked my head to the side in reply. "Bella, why do you want to be like me?" He paused putting a slender finger to my lips as I tried to answer. "Why do you want to be damned to eternal darkness? Bella, this is no life for you. You love the sun and its warmth how would you feel if you could never go outside in the sun again if anyone was watching? You would have to leave Charlie and Renee and everyone you love." His voice drifted off.

"I would have you." I stated matter of factly. "Forever." I stared into his eyes and tried to make him see my love as I felt it.

"You already have that." He said cupping my chin in his hand. I shook my head.

"Not forever Edward. I will die someday. I have maybe eighty years, probably less knowing me and my clumsiness. I will get old and wrinkly my hair will fall out and I won't be able to take care of myself." I said disgustingly, cringing at that thought.

"I will take care of you." Edward whispered stroking my cheek.

"Edward. What happens when people think I am your mom? Your_grandmother_!" I could have gagged at the idea of someone thinking Edward was my grandson.

"I will love you Bella. That's what will happen. We will be happy and together." His body was now securely pressed against mine; one of his hands was on my lower back and the other cupping the back of my head, gently running his fingers through my hair.

"I can't be happy like that Edward. You will be young and beautiful forever. I won't be." I turned away from him feeling the need to cry.

"You will always be beautiful to me Bella." His voice was soothing. Pleading almost.

I shook my head. "It can't be like that Edward." My heart clenched at the notion of leaving my angel, but I knew I couldn't grow old when he didn't. I couldn't live like that.

"Why not Bella?" I could hear invisible tears in his voice.

"Because Edward it can't be like that." I closed my eyes willing sleep to over take me, so I wouldn't feel what I was.

"What would be different other than staying young Bella? What could possibly be better than what we have now?" I opened my eyes knowing there was no way he was going to let me sleep after what I had said.

**Edward's POV**

"What would be different other than staying young Bella? What could possibly be better than what we have now?" I asked hoping to whatever Lord there was that she would see that nothing could be better, nothing could stop our love for each other.

I heard a quiet sigh escape her mouth and she rolled over so her angelic face that was damp with tears could look straight at me. I watched as she struggled to sit up. I put by hand on her lower back and helped her to an upright position before I did the same and scooted back so that my back rested against the wall.

"Do you want to know what would be different Edward?" Her voice was pained. I knew she wanted to be changed but I couldn't take that all away from her. I wouldn't.

I nodded and she took a deep breath, causing her scent to pour through my sinuses. I momentarily dazed and when my vision cleared and I could process thought functionally Bella was now strattling my legs. I blinked a couple of times looking down at her pale skin that covered her slim legs that rested on either side of my legs. Her boxer short pajama bottoms left little to the imagination.

"Edward if I were a vampire like you, you could kiss me without holding back." I felt shock fly over my face at her words. My Bella was saying this?!!! I looked at her through wide eyes. She licked her lips swiftly and I could tell she was debating on whether or not to do something. I waited patiently; I could almost hear my dead heart race. "Edward, if I were a vampire," She took my icy hand in her warm one and started raising it towards her. She took another deep breath. "If I were a vampire you could do this without wanting my blood Edward! Without being tempted." I felt myself freeze in surprise. My cold hand rested on Bella's t-shirt right over her breast. Her hand was on top of mine. I could feel the pulse of her beating heart under my palm.

"Edward we could make love, show each other what we mean to each other physically!" My eyes slowly rose to hers. Her cheeks were deliciously flushed; her deep brown eyes stared directly at me pleading to see it her way. I took an unnecessary deep breath and shakily began.

"You want that Bella?" I hoped she did, in my daydreams I wished she felt that same physical attraction to me as I did to her. But that was imagining this was reality and she had just told me that we could make love if she was immortal like me.

She nodded her head shyly as a deeper blush reddened her cheeks. She smiled slightly and looked down. Excitement, relief, happiness, anxiousness, fear, every possible emotion flooded my mind. I reached my hand reluctantly from where it had stayed to her chin pulling it up gently so her eyes would meet mine.

For a second she looked around but cautiously she looked into my eyes. "Bella, you are the single most exquisite being on this earth. I want to make love to you and hold you and kiss you, but I won't pay your soul as that price." She blushed again but nodded against my hand.

Slowly she climbed off of me and back underneath her covers. She snuggled her back to me and I reveled in how perfectly her body fit into mine. I felt her body relax slowly and soon her heart slowed to how it beats when she sleeps.

I smiled and whispered into her ear. "And I'm pretty sure making love doesn't require us both being vampires." I felt her body stiffen for a second and her heart increased its beating. I saw her smile and she snuggled closer to me. I smiled to happy we weren't fighting anymore. I only hoped that my statement was true.

I loved her. I wouldn't ever hurt her. But could I keep the self control doing _that_? I didn't know. I cuddled my love to me as she slept thinking of how amazing it would be if she was with me for eternity.

---

---

---

---

I hope you liked it!!!... Lemons are coming soon if you didn't catch on!...

Please review to tell me if I should continue or not!!!...


	2. Great No clothes Perfect

**Hi! Thanks for all the support!!!**

**Disclaimer- nope still don't own it.**

**R+R**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

The water ran over my back as I thought of what I had done last night. I could feel a deep warmth in my cheeks when I remembered how I actually had said those things. Given, I had been thinking about that for a while but that still doesn't mean I should have said it aloud.

Maybe it will convince him how much better it would be if I were changed. Maybe he will see my point and finally give me what I want. But he had said we didn't need to both be vampires. Does that mean he wants to while I am still human? No he wouldn't be able to control himself; he wouldn't put me in danger. No, he wouldn't do anything, he loves me. Maybe he would be able to? Maybe-

My thoughts rambled on and on like a one sided conversation as I rinsed the conditioner out of my brown hair. I finally felt the water run cold and stepped out grabbing my towel that hung next to the tub.

I walked to the mirror and tried to brush through the tangles, smirking at the way my hair hung, I wished it could look like Rosalie's, flawless and beautiful. After a few attempts to do something with the wet locks I gave up and put it in a high ponytail.

I reached for my clothes, while inspecting every inch of my pale skin. My hand reached out but only caught air. I looked to the counter next to me where I always set my clothes and it was bare. I searched all over the bathroom for my clothes. No luck. Crap. Crap. Crap. I forgot my clothes. Good work.

I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks thinking about going out with only a towel on. There wasn't anything else I could do unless I wanted to ask Edward to bring me clothes. Oh no, that's not going to happen he'll probably bring something horribly revealing that Alice bought me. Nope not going to happen. Definitely not.

I took a deep breath and opened the door slightly. "Edward?" I said not over a usual tone knowing he would hear me.

He appeared in the doorway of my bedroom, somehow in that little time he had changed clothes, a plain white t-shirt and cacky shorts covered his amazing muscles. Damn clothes. "Yes love?" He looked worried. I rolled my eyes. He didn't even think I could get in the shower without something happening.

"Ummm… can you… uh go down stairs for a minute?" I blushed deeper.

"Why is something wrong?" He walked out of the door a little bit towards the bathroom. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine. I uh, I forgot clothes." His eyes opened a little wider and he nodded in response.

"Sure, I will um, make you breakfast." He said almost jogging down the stairs.

I wrapped the towel a little tighter around me and took a deep breath before throwing open the door and running to my room.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and exhaled the breath I had been holding. I hooked the top of the towel in the front so I didn't have to hold it and walked to my dresser to find some undergarments.

Finally I found a matching pair of light pink panties and a bra. I slipped them on and dropped the towel walking to my closet.

Suddenly I heard a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room. I looked up startled and ran into my closet squealing when I realized it was Edward. He was standing next to the door with his hand on the handle staring wide eyed and mouth open. He was appalled by me.

"Bella?" His soothing voice called through the door. "Bella please come out. I- I really am sorry I just I couldn't help it. I am so embarrassed I am so sorry!" He pleaded with me. I grabbed a long T-shirt and some old sweatpants.

"It's okay," I murmured coming out of the closet. A very deep red invaded my cheeks as I stepped out of the door. I kept my eyes on the floor and tried to walk past him. Instead, Edward's arm slithered around my waist pulling me to him.

I tried to pull away embarrassed to the very farthest extent. But he held me tighter to his chest. I looked to the ground next to me as I tired pushing off of his chest.

"Bella, come on don't be like that." He begged.

"Don't be like that?! Your appalled with me and I'm supposed to not be like this?!" I practically shouted never looking him in the eye.

After a silence I looked up and his face was incredulous. He tried to talk for a moment before closing his mouth and taking his hand from my back to my chin raising it so I was looking him in the eye. "Appalled?!" He shook his head as if I had declared something worthy enough to be sent to a loony house. "Bella," He squinted his eyes shut for a second. "Bella, you are the single most exquisite creature on this earth. I have never seen someone as beautiful as you are." I felt the need to roll my eyes but I held back reveling in the fact that he had at least said what he did. If possible my cheeks reddened with his compliment and he smiled.

"You practically gasped. You finally saw all my imperfections." I admitted looking back to the ground.

"Im-" he sounded like he was choking. "Imp- Imperfections?" he paused shaking his head. "Bella your body is amazing I gasped because I never thought I would see something that gorgeous." I smiled lightly and chuckled softly.

"Then you must have never looked in a mirror." I joked and as I had hoped he laughed.

"You are a thousand times more beautiful than I could dream to be. Ever." I raised as eyebrow at him and he smiled again leaning in for a kiss.

I returned the passion as eagerly but almost pulled back when I felt his cold tongue graze my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and swam in the bliss as our tongues caressed each other's. The chill of his tongue sent shivers through my body.

Gently he picked me off of the floor. I decided to be daring and wrapped my legs around his waist, I could feel him smile against my lips quickly returning to our heavenly kiss. One of his hands cupped the back of my neck and the other was wound around my lower back, while both of hands were entwined in his hair. He started to walk out of my room.

Very very unwillingly I pulled back. "Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Our meadow." Love and Excitement ran through my body as he again crushed his cold lips against mine walking out of the front door towards the silver Volvo.

He set me quickly in the passenger seat and before I had the chance to buckle my seat belt he was in the driver's seat pulling out. I bit the side of my lip as he entwined our fingers pulling me closer to his side.

"It's extremely enticing when you do that." Edward whispered into my ear. I blushed a little and he laughed taking his hand from the steering wheel and brushing the side of my face.

"Hands on the steering wheel!" I screamed, gripping the seat next to me.

He laughed loudly. "Bella would I ever put you in danger?"

"Not intentionally." I murmured back. Again he laughed squeezing my hand.

He rest of the ride was silent. I mulled over possible things that could happen and a million and one questioned flitted through my mind.

Could he resist? Would it hurt? Were vampires bigger? Would I be any good? What if he thought I was horrible and never wanted to do it again?!

I took a deep breath as we pulled to a stop at the end of the road. He smiled at me and got out of the car coming over to my side of the car to help me out and onto his back.

Unintentionally my foot brushed against his, erm, area and I held back a little giggle. Someone was definitely ready. As he ran I gently ran the side of my bare feet against it. And every time I "accidentally" did that he would intake a sharp breath, which made me smile even more.

When the meadow sprawled before us I gently climbed from his back only to be picked up again returning to our position before we left the house.

----

----

----

----

**I hope you liked it!... Review please!**


	3. I want something

**Hello everyone… I decided to update faster than I thought I would… okay..**

**This chapter is going to be ummmm… how to put it… mature… So if you don't want to read a lemon don't read it….. okay?**

**Disclaimer- u know the drill…**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

My sweatpants got bunched up around the knees when Edward lifted me so he took the invitation to run his hands over the bared skin. I thanked God that I had remembered to shave that day in the shower and drowned in the feeling of his marble hands grazing my smooth skin. An innocent enough gesture right? According to the heat that was emanating from between my legs, I think not.

When Edward's hands left my legs they traveled to my chest, massaging my breasts from over the T-shirt I had on. I gasped slightly when he squeezed a little too hard and he immediately stopped and pulled back.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! I should have kept in better control!" He gushed an expression of guilt played over his features.

"You didn't hurt me Edward. I promise." I said rather seductively, I bit the side of my lip like I did in the car when he said it was enticing. He smiled the half smile I loved and I slowly climbed down from his body.

He looked a little confused and a little hurt but all of that changed to excitement when I started to slowly raise the T-shirt he wore up his torso exposing a perfect 6 pack and V-lines.

I unconsciously licked my lips, and leaned forward starting to trail kisses up his flawless stomach. With every kiss his hands became more urgent on my body, pulling on my T-shirt, running through my hair, tracing my waist. Soon I had to stand on my tip-toes to kiss his chest and he pulled the T-shirt up and over his head.

He smiled gorgeously and started pulling me towards the ground. My back hit a cushion of flowers as Edward rolled over on top of me covering my face in kisses.

"I- love- you- so- much-" he whispered in between kisses.

"I love you to," I whispered back right into his ear. A shudder ran through his body as I did so, and I smiled knowing I had effect on him.

Gently with one knee I pried his legs apart sliding one of mine in between his. I raised my leg so that I pushed softly upwards. An audible gasp uttered through his lips when I started moving my thigh in little circles.

Edward's cool lips trailed a fiery path down my neck kissing my collarbones as he slid he cool hands up my shirt to my bra. He pulled lightly on the tops of the padding and when it didn't work his hands were still for a moment. I chuckled to myself but decided to help him out and arched my back giving him access to the clasp. He smiled lightly at me before going back to his incessant kisses while slowly unhooking my bra.

The feel of his hands over my breasts covered my pajamas the night before was nothing compared to the absolute bliss that ran through my body as his marble fingers rubbed every inch of my chest. My nipples perked as soon as his hands touched them, aroused by the chill and ecstasy that ran almost electricity-like through my veins.

When Edward's hands left my breasts I was about to protest before I felt the edge of my shirt being pulled up gradually exposing the pale skin that covered my flat but not toned stomach.

Directly below my exposed mounds he stopped looking for reassurance from me, I nodded, and he pushed the fabric over them his eyes never leaving them once. His tongue licked along his lips as he stared down at my B cup breasts that lay before him. I blushed and his eyes darted up to mine, he smiled slyly and leaned down to cover my lips with his own.

I started drawing a pattern on the seam of his short again as our tongues entwined searching the cavern of each others mouths. His hands again found my chest and My breathing became slightly erratic when he started pulling and teasing at my nipples with his icy fingers.

I pulled back for a moment desperately needing oxygen to fill my lungs again. He took the opportunity to start kissing his way back down my neck onto the gap between collarbones down the outline of my sternum to the creamy flesh that covered my boobs.

His tongue rubbed flicked over the skin lightly making circles on one breast while his other hand fondled the other. A small moan escaped my lips when he took the aroused nipple into his mouth playfully running his cool tongue in lines around it.

After a moment I couldn't take it any more. I pulled him up back to my face and started kissing him passionately rolling over so I was on top. The minute I had calmed my nerves enough to do something successfully I reached down to the button and zipper on his pants. I fumbled with them for a second before Edward chuckled against my lip, reaching down to do it himself. Granted it did take him all of half a second.

"I want you," I whispered seductively biting his lower lip. I could see the untainted surprise that spayed across his face at my behavior. What can I say I wanted something and I would get it.

----

----

----

----

**I would finish the chapter but its 11:30 and Im so tired I am going to fall asleep… So I will continue sometime this week…**

**Tell me what you think!**


	4. Our own little passions

**Um HELO!... I am here! Sorry for the slight pause there just pretend I never stopped the chapter okay? **

**SOOOO thanks for all the support for the story I'm having a good time writing it..! **

**Disclaimer- same as the other 3…**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**Recap: **"I want you," I whispered seductively biting his lower lip. I could see the untainted surprise that spayed across his face at my behavior. What can I say I wanted something and I would get it.

**Bella's POV-**

Edward's lips covered mine in less than a second pulling me farther onto him, until I lay directly over his marble body. My knee was still wedged in between his legs and I again started drawing circles with it, trembling slightly when the moment I did so his fingers were tracing over my breasts.

My hands were running through his hair gently pulling on the bronze tresses, as our tongues ran over each other's urgently.

Soon his hands left my chest and were trailing down my body creating a fire like tingle every where he touched. His fingers ran over the waist band on my sweat pants around to the front and then to the back. I pressed my body my hips against his and I could feel his hard on pressing against me. The heat between my legs grew as his hands moved progressively lower under my sweatpants.

My breathing was becoming ragged as Edward lowered his head and began to gently kiss down my neck.

He flipped me onto my back and started to slide my pants off. When the waistband reached my knees he started kissing down my stomach until he reached the top of my panties. His eyes looked up and met mine asking for permission.

As a blush rose I nodded slowly laying my head back and closing my eyes as I felt his hands remove my pants completely and travel back up to the cavern between my legs. His fingers massaged in little circles gently differing in pressure as he went.

Soon moans were escaping my lips and I was arching my back off the ground. The electric pulses flowing through my body were complete ecstasy.

When Edward's finger pulled back for a moment a sharp exhale of protest escaped my lips and I moved my hips down a little farther trying to find the missing pleasure. I heard a chuckle from Edward and opened my eyes slowly to see Edward removing his foot from the shorts he was wearing.

I burrowed my eyebrows and let out a little, humf, he cocked his head to the side and I answered his unasked question, "I wanted to do that." He laughed again and went back to the removal of his clothes.

A gasp filled the silence a moment later when I saw the size of the tool that was supposedly going to fit inside of me. My eyes went wide and when I met Edward's gaze he wore an expression of both pride and nervousness.

I smiled gently and could feel a deep blush rise on my cheeks knowing he had caught me looking.

When he chuckled again I did to enjoying to happiness that filled the misty air. I layed my head back on the grass and sighed contentedly.

Edward's lips pressed against mine and then not a second later I felt his slender fingers hook in the side of my panties. My eyes flew open and he immediately removed his hands. "sorry," he muttered looking extremely embarrassed.

"It's okay, go ahead." I said with a little apprehension, because of the horrible butterflies that flitted in my stomach trying to escape.

Briefly before I laid back down I saw Edward smile and lick his lips seductively. "You are beautiful." He purred.

I could feel a gentle breeze and the soft flowers beneath my back and the hair that was flying wildly in my face but most of all I could feel the icy yet blazing trail that Edward's fingers left on my skin as he pulled my panties down and off my legs.

For a moment nothing happened, no sounds were made, nothing moved. Then slowly I felt him come back up my body and kiss my lips.

I rolled over on top of him again, blushing like mad when I remembered I was completely naked. _Well if I was going to be nude so will you. _I thought to myself kissing a curving path down his torso.

When I reached the top of his blue silk boxers I stopped and looked up at him asking permission like he had to me. I caught his eyes that were transfixed on me as he sat up on his elbows. I leaned back down and kissed along the elastic. He shuddered underneath me and I smiled against his marble skin.

When I had gathered enough courage I slipped my finger in the sides and pulled down bit by bit. When I reached his, ehhum, "part" I stopped. How was I getting it over? I decided to go the most logical route and lifted the band up and over. I continued my journey down his perfect legs not letting my eyes stray up to what I desperately wanted to see. I got his feet out and threw the boxers over onto the growing pile of clothes about 3 feet away.

I took a quick deep breath and looked up. I had never seen a man's penis before. And what I saw definitely didn't disappoint.

Edward sat up and picked me up with him cradling me so that my tailbone pressed his penis down.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked gently brushing a few pieces of hair out of my face.

I nodded, "I love you Edward I want to give myself to you fully." I declared knowing every word was true.

"It might hurt a little." His face was concerned and I giggled girlishly at his anxiety.

"I'll be okay," I paused thinking, "Just go slow okay?" he smiled and nodded before attacking my lips with him own.

He picked me up and laid me down on the meadow ground. He kissed me again slowly on the lips and I felt his hands pry my legs apart as softly as he possibly could. I complied and spread my legs.

Edward's lips were on my neck now licking and kissing. I relished in that until I felt two cold fingers slide into me. I gasped and he pulled back. Before he could talk I pushed back down drawing the fingers back inside. The sensations that pulsed in my body were all new. I panted quietly and moved in rhythm with his fingers.

I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. Right before I could plunge off the edge his fingers pulled out.

I opened my eyes slowly and met Edward's penetrating topaz orbs staring back. I smiled lightly and he pecked me on the lips.

Carefully he placed his member at my opening and slid it up and down running over my jewel. I shuddered and gasped at the pleasure it brought me. I reached down and wrapped my hand around the cold yet soft flesh. Edward moaned as I lightly pulled forward leading him into me.

I let my hand go and grasped the grass next to me pulling some up as he entered into my very core. I whimpered a little when he met my barrier and plunged through. He paused until the pleasure over took the pain again.

Neither of us lasted long after that and right before I could feel Edward reach his limit he pulled out releasing the venom that flowed through him next to us pulling me away from it.

"It- could- burn- you" he panted holding me close. My body was exhausted from being exerted.

"I love you." I whispered between deep breaths.

"I love you to," he replied kissing my forehead. "So much,"

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**So I didn't really intend for this story to have a plot… but I suppose I could continue if you want me to!**

**Just REVIEW and tell me what you want!!...**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Or more like the rest of the chapter!...**


	5. Just One More!

**Hello Guys!!...**

**I think this might be the last chapter because like I said in the chapter before I never planned on having a plot… **

**However, if you do indeed want me to continue please REVIEW and say so… otherwise…**

**ENJOY this last one!..**

**Disclaimer- yup, no owning…**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**Bella's POV-**

My body seemed to be contracting and shivering from inside out stunned by the pleasure that I had just experienced.

Edward's strong arms held me tightly to him so that I could rest my head against his shoulder. My hands that were draped over his sides drew random patterns on his cool skin. Underneath me Edward's chest rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing. I matched his timing and soon the soothing movement was rocking me to sleep.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." Edward sang into my ear.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I whispered back into the crook of his neck. One of his hands traced a line up my back and he started to run his fingers through my hair softly.

"You were amazing," he purred seductively. A deep blush flushed my cheeks and I buried my hair deeper into his neck. He laughed and the vibrations of his chest shook me slightly.

"Thanks," I murmured really softly. He paused for a moment before laughing harder shaking my body until I had to hold on.

"Oh Bella," he chuckled hugging me.

I bit the side of my lip and arched my back pushing up from the ground beside us to look into his eyes. He winked at me and I leaned down kissing him on the lips quickly.

He kept his eyes closed and shook his head when I pulled up. "No!" I didn't answer but merely tilted my head to the side. He opened one eye for a second. "One more," he said moving his hand behind my neck pulling me down again.

"Okay just one." I said my lips already against his. He started licking my closed lips begging for entry. His scent filled me and I opened my mouth compliant to his prodding.

I felt him smile a little before again exploring my tongue with his. He rolled me over and started kissing down my neck urgently trailing kisses everywhere stopping for a moment at each nipple sucking gently. His lips got progressively lower until he was directly between my legs. He purposefully jumped over my tingling chasm making me sigh quietly.

I licked and kissed my inner thighs making the wetness pour out of me. For a second Edward stopped and closed his eyes and took a deep breath inhaling my natural perfume. Then hesitantly I felt his tongue stroke the outer lip, causing me to shudder underneath his incredible touch.

He prodded and licked around me, making the poor grass around me suffer below my grasp. My moans slowly got louder and louder until I was almost screaming Edward's name begging him to continue.

The edge was coming closer and my body was pleading for that release. Edward's cold fingers slowly pushed inside me sending more ripples of bliss through my body, as his tongue rubbed circles over my jewel.

I rocked against his fingers as they pressed into me, teasing and pulling back out fast or pushing in farther twisting with the contractions of my inner walls.

The edge was almost tangible as Edward's fingers pressed into me once more nudging me off the cliff.

I screamed his name as my juices flowed freely out of me. I panted and felt like my heart was about to jump right out of my chest when Edward licked a last time and pulled himself up lying next to me.

All I could do was roll into his chest trying to calm down the rapid beating. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

After around 15 minutes my body was functional again and I pushed Edward's shoulder gently pushing his back to the ground.

I climbed on top of him and impaled myself onto his love sheath. This time the pain wasn't as bad and the pleasure took over much faster. His hands immediately went to my waist guiding me slowly down then a little up until we both had a rhythm going. Every time I went down his hips rose and met mine pulling his cold penis farther into me causing both of us to cry out in ecstasy.

Progressively the rhythm got faster until we were both working to keep up. I squeezed my eyes shut and raked my nails down his perfect abdomen. I could feel the walls inside me pulling on his tool asking for his seed. After one last thrust in a matter of milliseconds I was in Edward's arms curled in a ball next to him.

Again both of us were out of breath as my heart beat at a rate enough for the both of us.

We laid still for about an hour more, until I realized that Charlie was going to get worried if I wasn't home soon. I looked over at Edward who was looking at me with his gorgeous caramel irises lovingly.

"Charlie?!" I exclaimed. He only smiled. "I have to get home!" I screeched again. I sat up and crawled over to where our clothes had been thrown hours ago.

I pulled on my underwear and bra swiftly, as I was trying to get the clasp of the bra to close Edward's hands covered mine hooking it easily. "Thanks," I murmured reaching for my sweatpants.

"Bella, Alice called him, he thinks you're sleeping over. It's alright." He whispered slowly.

I let out a deep breath and turned around, "Do you think of everything?"

"Almost," he smiled walking over to me and picking me up into his arms like a child. I noticed he still had no clothes on.

"I love you," I cooed kissing his cheek.

"I love you Bella!" he yelled so loud birds flew from the trees. I laughed and screamed as loud as I could.

"I love you Edward!" I let my head fall back as he spun me around.

He set me on my feet and stroked the side of my cheek with the back of his hand the other securely around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my very tip toes pecking him on the lips.

I pulled back and he lifted me so my feet were off the ground. I rested my forehead against his and stared into his depthless eyes, relishing in our love.

"One more," he said childishly puckering his lips. He leaned in and I put my hand over my lips quickly. His lips hit my hand and pulled back his face twisted into a half scowl half puppy dog pout. "hey."

"Edward, I need sleep. You wear me out." Just then a yawn reached my lips pressing my situation more.

He huffed a little but eventually put me down.

"Shall we take you home then?" Panic set in my stomach. I don't want to go home yet! My eyes must have gotten wide because he smiled and said, "My home,"

I nodded. He stopped for moment and picked up his boxers from behind him, "Our home," he whispered correcting himself, smiling.

"Our home," I repeated very quietly, turning around to look for my shirt.

I liked the sound of that.

----

----

----

----

**I hope you liked it!!!...**

**I enjoyed writing it very much!!!...**

**REVIEW! And tell me to continue or if you think it should stay as is!...**

**Thanks!**


	6. Clean Enough?

**Hello Everyone… since you were all so nice in your reviews I decided to continue… **

**I guess that means I have to think of a plot huh?... or maybe if you wanted I could jus write a story centered around their now existent sex life?... hmmmm… the endless choices…**

**Disclaimer- I think it's safe to say you already know what this is going to be… so… why say it in the first place… Wow, I coulda just said I don't own anything and would have been done with it…. But no, being me I drag it on for lines and lines and lines… Just pretend I didn't say anything… Okay I'm done now… really I am shutting up… right NOW!... **

**This doesn't count:**

**Have fun reading and review!**

**Okay the rambling is done or it will take over the whole story… that would be a shame… **

**K… on to the story… right uh, ummmmmmmm… crap I still don't know what I am writing about… this'll be fun…**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**Bella's POV**

Once our clothes were finally in place, after maybe a good twenty minutes because of Edward's whining about why people wear clothes in the first place. I rolled my eyes at him as he lifted me to his back mentioning something about renting a private nude beach.

I was a little sore as I wrapped my legs around his waist but held on for dear life as he wove through the trees at an ungodly speed.

The break in the forest revealed the Volvo shining in the sunset lighting. I climbed from Edward's back and watched as he walked to the front of his beloved vehicle swiping off the few leaves that had fallen onto the perfect exterior paint.

Slowly I crept up behind him trying to be as quiet as I possibly could be as he was engrossed by the tiniest of scratches on his wind shield. Right before my hands caught his waist to scare him, his strong body whipped around wrapping his nimble fingers around my wrist. For a moment I was stunned but that expression soon twisted into a scowl.

"You're a little loud my love." He whispered into my ear as he leaned forward. I humfed a little more upset that I didn't scare him and he smiled leaning over once again so his lips were right next to my ear. "Especially that last time." He hummed seductively.

I blushed at his comment a little, responding quickly. "You're not so quiet yourself, hun,"

He looked a little shocked at my comment before laughing a little. "When did we become a little seducer?" he asked pulling me into his chest. I smiled up at him and winked, wriggling out of his arms and around to the passenger door.

The way home was silent, a comfortable quiet, which slowly lulled me into a deep sleep. I awoke in a familiar room in an unfamiliar bed. Around me a coffee brown canopy bed spread out in the corner of Edward's room. His stereo was now tucked tightly into a corner by his couch that was now against the glass wall. Did we do a little redesigning while I was sleeping? I thought to myself.

I stretched out and sighed happily noticing I was no longer in sweatpants and a T-shirt, but one of Edward's button up shirts, that was buttoned only until the button right below my bust line, and boxers. I also noticed I wasn't wearing a bra or panties. I shook my head a little muttering a low "I've created a sex addict,"

"What was that?" Edward's voice sang walking in through the door with a tray of triangle finger sandwiches, strawberries and whip cream, and a glass of lemonade. I looked out the window and the dark of the night still covered the sky but a few rays of sunlight were starting to peek around the horizon.

"Nothing," I smiled lovingly as he set the tray down next to the bed and climbed up kissing me lightly.

"Hungry?" he asked reaching over to retrieve the tray, I nodded and stared at the plate trying to decide what to eat first. I decided on a strawberry and reached for it, only to have my hand pressed back. "May I?" Edward motioned to the strawberry, looking up at me. I nodded questioningly as he picked it up and twirled it in the whip cream bringing it to my lips where I took a small bite getting the frothy stuff on the tip of my nose.

A cold finger swiped over my nose taking off the cream. "I would have licked it off but you can't even imagine what this stuff tastes like," Edward said his ace twisting into a disgusted expression.

I only smiled and he continued feeding me until everything was cleared off.

When the plates were almost clean Edward used his finger to collect the rest of the whip cream bringing it to my mouth where I sucked the sweet coating off gently never letting my eyes leave his the entire time.

Again he set the tray next to the bed and pulled me to sit in his lap. "You look good in my shirt," I mentioned trailing his finger over the exposed cleavage it showed.

I laughed a little and blushed. "Thanks," I said sarcastically. We sat for a couple moments just staring into each other's eyes letting our combined passion swirl around us. "Edward may I take a bath?" I asked feeling slightly dirty from not bathing after being outside.

He nodded and as I went to crawl off the bed his hand reached around my waist pulling me to him again. "Did I not clean you well enough earlier?" he growled playfully into my ear.

I giggled and turned around to face him. "I want to take a real bath." I ordered. He smirked and picked me up walking me to his bedroom sized bathroom.

He turned water on in his huge Jacuzzi/bathtub and added pink bubbles. I bit my lip in excitement. I love bubble baths!

When the tub was filled I watched Edward turn the water off and sit on the edge of the tub swirling his hand aimlessly in the bubbles. I waited for him to leave but when he didn't I asked, "Are you joining me?" His head snapped up and he smiled his heart breaking half smile at me.

"Is that okay?" I nodded and started unbuttoning the very few buttoned buttons on the shirt. After I had gotten the first one done Edward's hands covered mine. I looked up and noticed much to my pleasure he already had no clothes on. "Let me." He cooed slowly removing the rest of the shirt letting it fall to the floor.

He grabbed the sides of the boxers and tugged slowly down letting me rest my hand on his shoulders for balance as I stepped out of them.

He stepped back for a moment looking me over very carefully as if examining me for something. A deep red rose on my cheeks from his gaze and I grabbed his hand leading his to the tub.

Edward climbed in first resting his back against the back of the tub. I carefully lifted my leg over the side of the marble bath and sat down in between his legs leaning back to lay completely against him resting my head back on his shoulder.

Cool arms wrapped protectively around my waist and I intertwined our fingers drawing small circled on his palms.

I watched the bubbled pop one by one and didn't notice when the water had run cold.

I slid forward on his body felling every inch of him against me and let my hair and face plunge underneath the surface. I stayed under the cold water for a minute letting it run through my hair until Edward's arms pulled me back up.

"Don't stay under for that long you could hurt yourself." He reprimanded. I rolled my eyes again but smiled at his protectiveness.

"You hurt me," I answered back. He was confused for a moment but then he looked upset and sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry Bella, did it hurt too badly?" His hands roamed to the top of my arms stroking lightly.

I licked my lips playfully. "No the pleasure took over too fast for me to remember," His smile returned again and he growled lowly pulling me through the water to his chest so my breasts were pressed against his collar bones.

I looked down at him and bit the side of my lip like I did when he said it was enticing. His eyes darted to my lips lingering for a moment before attacking me with his kisses.

I swear that water got warmer in that next hour. By the time we finally got out of the water wasn't sure if I was cleaner of not, but according to Edward that time he had cleaned me a lot more thoroughly, so I shouldn't worry.

I didn't even bother dressing as we walked back into the room immediately both lunging for the bed. As we began to fondle again and my hand made its way to grab onto his manhood I noticed something. "Edward where's your family?"

He raised his head from where it was between my breasts. "They are on an extended hunting trip." He said proudly.

I took the answer and laid my head down going back to reveling in the sensations that throbbed through me making a layer of sweat cover my trembling body.

----

----

----

----

**I hope you liked it!... it was sort of not very lemony just sort of fill in the blanks… sorry I am tired…**

**I promise I will think of some kind of plot soon… but until then**

**LEMONS!!!**

**HAHA! YAY!... so so so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will write faster!**


	7. Punishment and Compliments

**Heloooooo…**

**Do wanna know something amazing??... if you pick out only one color of fruity pebbles the milk still turns pink.. even if the cereal is like blue?... yeah I tried it this morning… **

**Mmmk… **

**Disclaimer- same as that last one but without all the rambling that made me seem really uh, A.D.D.?? I usually am not that bad just on occasion… like when I am hyper like right now… wow**

**Here we go!-**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**Bella's POV:**

The phone rang interrupting a very inopportune moment. Edward groaned and ran out and bed, grabbed the phone, and slid back into bed within the time it took me to slump my head back onto the pillow.

Edward draped his arm over my body and pulled me close as he pushed the talk button on the phone his exasperated voice saying an unanimated "hello?" into the phone. A voice spoke swiftly on the other end of the line and as Edward listened his smile grew immensely while he played with a single piece of my hair.

"Okay, thanks Alice." He said into the phone before handing it to me.

"Bella! How are you! Guess what we get to do when I get home?" she paused when I didn't answer she reminded me, "Shopping!" I groaned into the phone and as she droned on and on about the stores and clothes Edward hand slid up my leg running in my most secret places.

My breathing increased as I trembled biting my lip trying to stay in control as Alice's voice rang on the other end. I tried to push Edward's hand away in an attempt to gain some kind of conscious listening. Instead of doing what I wanted, two cold fingers pushed into me and his other hand found my breast running over my nipple making it harden.

I gasped audibly. "Bella? Bella?" Alice asked from the other end.

I tried to slow my breathing enough to talk. "Okay Alice-," I shuddered again. "Sounds," panting, "Perfect! Talk to when you come back!" I said in a rush.

I hung up before she had enough time to say goodbye. I threw the phone off the bed and hoped it wouldn't break as Edward rolled over me trying to nudge another finger in.

A scream reached my lips as it entered. My hands found Edward's gorgeous caramel hair and I pulled on it with one hand, the other raking down his back.

I arched my back pressing my chest to his. Suddenly his fingers slid out. I groaned in extreme unhappiness at this and opened my eyes to stare into his that were smiling.

"No!" I grunted grabbing his hand and pulling it to me. He laced his fingers with mine and chuckled.

"Eager, are we?" he asked playfully I scowled at him and crossed my arms. "I just didn't want to forget to tell you." I raised an eyebrow. He smiled, "Charlie is going on a fishing trip for 3 days and wants you to stay here with us so you'll be safe." I laughed at being safe. If only he knew he was leaving his daughter with a house full of vampires, one in particular that was very horny and happened to be my boyfriend.

I smiled. "hmmm, now what could we do in three days?" I looked over the room for a second before settling my eyes on Edward who was smiling largely.

"I can think of a few things." I purred lifting me into his arms kissing me gently.

"Edward?" I murmured against his lips

"hmmm?" he asked kissing down my neck.

"When is your family getting home?"

He lifted his and smiled devilishly. "Our family?" I nodded happily accepting the change of pronouns. "In three days." His chest swelled proudly. I raised an eyebrow. How did he manage that one. "They are on a vacation," he said sarcastically.

I laughed and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him to my lips. Our tongues ran over each other and I shivered as his amazing scent filled my lungs.

I rolled over so I strattled his hips running my tongue down his chest. My hands trailed down along side my lips as they danced over his torso progressing lower and lower.

I pushed his legs apart with mine and slid down in between them. My hand found his erect penis stroking it softly. When I looked up Edward's head was back and his eyes were closed. I lightly ran my fingernail up and down the shaft for a minute until he sighed and his hand wrapped around mine making my grip tighter.

"Eager are we?" I mocked while giggling quietly. He opened his eyes and smiled at me nodding vehemently. I ran my finger against the tip and slowly lowered my head. His eyes widened when he realized what I was going to do.

"Bella you don't have to," he said urgently. I only smiled.

"But I want to." He nodded a little looking a little apprehensive and kept his eyes glued to mine as I opened my mouth a little taking in only a little.

He gasped loudly as I did so. His fingers ran through my hair and stroked my cheek lovingly. I closed my eyes and took a little more into my mouth causing him to moan almost as loud when I take him into myself.

Slowly I descended my mouth over his member. I let my tongue roam over the surface as it wanted and as I pulled up I ran my teeth over the soft and cold flesh. Edward's entire frame shook as I raised my mouth. He inhaled sharply, and I pulled off completely.

Two can play at this game, buddy. I thought as I watched a frown form on his angelic face. His eyes shot open and found mine, scowling. I smiled and raised an eyebrow in a sort of see I can be evil sort of way.

I bit the side of my lip, and used two of my fingers to "walk" up his chest to his chin that I tilted down and placed a small kiss on his lips. He smiled and growled playfully. "You'll pay for teasing me," he whispered into my ear making butterflies fly through me.

"Punish me? You wouldn't" I said falsely incredulous. His eyebrow raised as he traced a finger around my lips.

"I wouldn't?" I shook my head with a smile on my face. "I think I could and will." He announced narrowing his eyes.

"Oh really will you now? And how are going about this punishment?" I asked, playing his game. He pretended to think for a moment.

"I am going to make you moan and beg for me to stop. I am going to make love to you until I can't anymore. And you know that's far beyond what you can." I smiled. I could take that punishment. "Why are you smiling? I could make the punishment worse." He said pinching one of my nipples lightly.

"Oh no. The punishment is horrible!" I giggled out. He smiled back and started trailing kisses down my tummy.

His tongue licked my belly button and I shivered. Slowly he descended farther between my legs. Slowly he ran his cold tongue between folds making electric bursts shoot through my body in the most amazing way.

I felt a hand sliding up my leg as his mouth created the most pleasure I have ever experienced. One finger slid in me and gently pushed in and out as moans escaped me. The single finger didn't fill me and I reached down toward his hand trying to pull it into me.

I heard a chuckle from Edward and the vibrations of his laugh made me quiver. Carefully his manhood replaced his fingers and I lead it into me, letting the coolness send exquisite ecstasy through my body. He made me feel so full, like he was filling a gap that I hadn't even known was there. His member pushed in and out of me smoothly assisted by the wetness that had poured from me, currently being held inside by his hard penis.

The cliff came quickly the first time and slowly the next time making me scream out Edward's name as I plummeted from the edge.

I had orgasmed 5 times by the time Edward pulled out. My body was so exhausted I could barely hold my eyes open as he held me to him. I gave in to the sleep and fell asleep on his chest with our legs intertwined and him panting underneath me.

----a couple hours later----

I awoke slowly taking in the room around me. Again Edward's shirt covered my body but I had no pants on. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stretched, yawning. I stepped out of bed and plodded my way out of the door rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. When I reached the top of the stairs I heard my angel curse loudly.

I laughed and within seconds he was at the bottom of the stairs in only sweatpants. I smiled at him as he climbed the stairs to me. When we were about 4 steps apart I jumped to him landing in his arms.

"I'm making you breakfast my love." He said carrying me down the stairs.

"You don't need to Edward, I could have-" he interrupted.

"Bella don't even argue. You have to eat. I certainly will not have you starving on my watch. I was about to fight back but remembered that it had been awhile since I had eaten so I left him carry me to the table the Cullens never used.

Sitting in front of me was large plate of eggs and pancakes. It smelled amazing and tasted just as good. I smiled largely at Edward who sat across from me in thanks and he nodded motioning to eat more. I complied and when I was done I sat back hands on my stomach, trying to find room for one more bite but couldn't.

Edward picked up the plate and faster than I could tell him that I would wash it he was back by my side.

I yawned again still waking up and he smiled devilishly. "I must have really worn you out." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Just because you can't sleep." He laughed.

"Trust me I had to rest. I'll admit it you wear me out." I smiled and blushed noticing again I was only in a shirt. He noticed my downward glance. "Did I mention you look amazing today?"

I shook my head and buried my face in his chest giggling.

----

----

----

----

**HEY I hope you liked it!!!... **

**Sort of a long chapter.. I still haven't thought of a plot… hmmmm…**

**O well… REVIEW!**


	8. Tea and a Bath

**Hello!... **

**Okay for starters: I was recently informed you don't have sex the day after you lose your virginity… I didn't know that… sorry… it's a story… use your imagination!**

**Disclaimer: honestly if you think these change every time I think you need help…. Still nothing under my name**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Here we go!... plot?... maybe… sort of… not really… yet**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**Bella's POV-**

I was sitting peacefully in Edward's lap curled into a ball against his chest as the sun made its last descent behind the forest's wall. The red and gold that came in streaks like water color emanating from the setting star.

Edward sighed underneath me, and I didn't have to ask to know that he found this the saddest part of the day. I squeezed his hand in mine and felt his lips on the top of my head. The day had been like a dream. Clouds had avoided the blue of the sky which removed the idea of going out. Instead we had driven to our meadow.

A new wild flower colored with a light blue and purple had covered the ground, where Edward's skin seemed to make even the silky petals dull in comparison. The golden sun warmed my body as Edward and I sat staring into each other's eyes occasionally whispering a sweet nothing into the world.

We had laid together in the sun all day, only moving for Edward to feed me the cucumber sandwiches he had packed, being thoughtful as he was. My Lily Pulitzer sundress that Alice had bought me on one of our shopping sprees stayed in place and for that I was almost grateful. I am sure Alice would not have been pleased to know I grass stained the baby pink and white eyelet dress.

The drive home had been just as relaxing, and led to more cuddling in a rocking chair on Edward's back porch watching the sunset which is where I found myself now.

"I love you," Edward whispered into my ear.

"I love you to," my heart spoke for me as I said this. Whether or not my brain was working never seemed to cloud the fact that I could say these words.

My eyelids were heavy even though I had drifted off in Edward's arms through out the day, my body was sore from the amount of energy I had exerted the past couple of days, and I felt like a bruise had formed in between my legs. "Bella?" Edward asked as I winced a little thinking about the pain in my body.

"Yes?" I asked turning towards him. He was concerned.

"Are you alright?" a worried crease donned on his forehead as he lifted me a little pulling me closer.

I smiled at his over concern and nodded. "Just a little sore."

At first he looked confused then realization washed over his features. "Oh," he looked down to the ground and shifted under me. "Do you need anything?" his uncomfortablness was slightly humorous.

I laughed a bit. "I'm okay, maybe a bath though, before bed." I thought out loud mostly to myself remembering when Renee had told me that the hot water made everything feel better.

"Than a bath you will get my love." He said kissing my forehead. His body rose keeping me cradled me to his chest.

I didn't protest as he plodded up the stairs into his room laying me on the bed. I heard bath water start in the bathroom where Edward had walked and I started fumbling for the zipper on the back of my dress.

I scowled as my fingers slipped on the metal of the zipper, and jumped slightly at Edward's booming laughter. I looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"It's never the zipper you have trouble with, it's usually the button." He laughed out. I felt a warm blush creep over my cheeks figuring out exactly what he meant.

I started laughing to as he walked over. For a moment we both laughed lightly until I punched him in the chest. At this he laughed harder which in turn caused me to laugh hysterically. Eventually we found ourselves a heap of laughter on the floor.

"You know it really wasn't all that funny." I stated wiping my eyes free of the tears that the incessant laughter had brought.

"I know. Which made it even funnier." Edward retorted pulling the zipper of my dress down.

I stepped out of the cloth and walked into the bathroom undressing further.

As my hand reached back for the clasp of my bra Edward's hand covered mine. I allowed him to unclasp the hook and slid my arms out of it.

Edward spun me around and kissed me gently. I wanted to kiss him harder and wrap my legs around him but decided that would lead to more pain than necessary.

Edward's hand found it's way to my most secret place and his fingers prodded a little causing my to gasp and yelp at the same time in pain. His fingers retreated immediately. "Are you alright? Bella?"

I bit my bottom lip. That was not very pleasant at all. I nodded my head a little and fought back the tears that wasn't to form.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine, just really sore." I cleared and took a deep breath opening my eyes to stare into his.

"I'm sorry my love." He said very gently giving me a hug.

I nodded and smiled. I turned towards the bath tub and lifted my leg to step over the marble side and gasped again at the pain it caused to stretch like that. It was beyond me how it had escaped my notice during the day.

Edward's arms were around my waist immediately steadying me before I fell.

"Edward ill you help me?" I asked quietly a little embarrassed I couldn't even bathe without him.

"Of course." He said picking me up carefully. He hesitated for a second leaning over the tub. "Is this alright?" he asked. Meaning the way he was holding me. I nodded in response.

Slowly he lowered me into the water. He dipped my feet in first and went slowly down. I jumped a little and inhaled sharply when the water met between my legs. Edward paused and made sure I was alright before continuing.

Finally when I was fully in the bath water I closed my eyes relaxing slightly.

I felt Edward's hands on my waist a little later pushing me into a more sitting position. He had a bar of soap in his hand are carefully ran it over my body washing every inch of me gently.

It was slightly awkward for us, because he was sitting fully clothed outside the tub as he washed me. But eventually it was done.

I smiled at him when he was finished and he leaned over the white marble barrier for a kiss.

He told me to relax for a while longer and walked out of the bathroom. I closed my eyes and was close to falling asleep when he entered again.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by his arms outstretched to me. I stood with his help and he lifted me gently out of the tub wrapping me in a fluffy towel that was warm.

I gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks and walked with him into the bedroom to be greeted with the strong smell of cinnamon and vanilla.

The source of the fragrance was tea that he had made Edward explained handing me a cup steaming.

After around an hour I slipped into one of Edward's T-shirts and boxers and crawled into bed followed by Edward.

He scooted right to my side and cuddled his head into my shoulder kissing my still damp hair. I rolled over so I faced him and kissed him eagerly. Our tongues danced on each others for a while but when my hand trailed up his inner thigh he grabbed it. "I think you need your rest, there will be plenty of time for that later." He kissed my nose as clear distaste rose in my expression. He laughed and cuddled my closer.

My lullaby began to hum in my ear as Edward's melodic voice sung. Slowly yet easily I fell asleep in the arms of the most amazing vampire that had ever existed.

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**There you go… not a lemony chapter… just sweet… I hope… at least it was meant to be!**

**I finally came up with a plot but you will have to wait and see!**

**REVIEW people REVIEW! Please???... **


	9. Stretching Helps

**Hello everyone I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long… I am a little sick and my mother wouldn't let me touch anything… she basically followed me around with a bottle of Lysol to spray everything I touched… so she is sleeping so I am writing! HA!**

**Disclaimer: refer to the pact 8 chapters they all say about the same thing…**

**Okay dokay!! Thanks for all the support for the story everyone!!**

**But I would like a few more reviews!!... maybe?... please!!!!.. it'll make me write faster… eh? eh?**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**Bella's POV**

Edward's marble hand enveloped mine as we walked in the meadow outside his house. The sunset decorated the clouds with brilliant yellows and reds illuminating the bland sky into a beautifully colored canvas.

I laughed as he stopped and lifted me over the log that sat in our path. He had been very careful with me all day, treating me like a very breakable china doll, helping me over the littlest things, carrying me down stairs lifting me off the bed, and definitely not letting me have any fun.

"Edward," I giggled rolling my eyes as he set me down. I shook my head at the gorgeous vampire in front of me.

"I don't want you to get hurt Bella," he said taking my face in hi hands.

"I'm not going to get hurt I am only a little sore," I whined. He smiled his crookedly and I gave up. Suddenly a devilish thought came to mind. "You know Edward; I've heard the best way to help a sore muscle is to stretch it." He stopped mid-step and turned to me, his face incredulous.

"Bella, what has gotten into you?" his musical laugh filled the air around us. I smiled and bit the side of my lip.

"Does it bother you Edward?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really," he paused. "Actually it's pretty sexy," he purred pulling my body to his. He leaned down and I stood on my tip toes to reach his lips eagerly. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I granted it entry into my mouth; meeting it with my own. His hands started trailing up my sides so I put my hand on his chest and pushed off.

"No, no, Edward, you don't want to hurt me." I mocked. He scowled at me.

"Fine," he smirked and started walking pulling me by my hand.

"Hey!" I pouted. "That's so not fair!" he whipped around and I crashed into his stone chest. "Ouch," I said lowly rubbing my nose where it had hit his arm.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward cooed gently removing my hand to inspect my nose. "It doesn't look broken." I shook my head.

"I don't think it's broken." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "It just hurts."

Edward took a step back and I looked up and gasped. Edward's face was a stone mask, his eyes pitch black. I stepped back. "Ed-Edward?" slowly I felt blood trickle out of my nose and over my lips. I cupped my hand over my nose and mouth hiding the blood from view and took a couple of steps back. Edward closed his eyes and I could see his jaw was clenched shut. His hands were held out in front of him shaking a little, telling me to stay away.

Again my feet stumbled a couple of feet back. This time I reached the log my knees gave in and I fell over the log landing on my back.

"Bella? Bella? Honey are you okay?" Edward's concerned voice rang above me. I nodded my head and sat up. Edward reached out his hand to help me up but when I raised my hand a crimson liquid covered it. Again Edward's eyes went black and his jaw tightened.

"Sorry," I squeaked out. More and more blood poured from my sinuses. Edward had ran a couple feet away and was clenching and unclenching his hands trying to stay in control. "Edward, you won't hurt me, it's okay," he shook his head no.

"Go inside Bella." He gasped.

"No, Edward it's okay." I begged.

"Go!" his voice was fierce; a warning. I turned and ran stumbling a couple times on rocks and such.

When I reached the door, I heard Edward roar. My heart jumped and raced as I was reminded what he was. I ran in the house and up to Edward's room. His bathroom door was open and I swung the door closed locking it behind me.

The blood from my nose smeared on Edward's cotton T-shirt so I used it to clean off the rest of the blood on my neck and face. My hands shook violently as I turned on the water washing the red off of my skin. My nose had finally stopped bleeding as I stepped into the shower. I rinsed off my entire body and calmed down before shampooing my hair letting the strawberry scent relax me further.

When I stepped out of the shower I could faintly hear voices downstairs. I grabbed a towel and walked into the hall.

"Carlisle, I almost killed her!" Edward shouted, "No she's fine," he must have been on the phone. "I don't think I can do it Carlisle, it was just a bloody nose and I almost killed her!"

Tears started down my cheeks. He couldn't do it? He couldn't be with me? I stepped as quietly as I could towards the stairs. I could hear Edward pacing and responding to Carlisle in the kitchen.

"There was blood everywhere, I had to hold my breath!" Edward was hysterical, and now as tears absolutely poured from my eyes, so was I.

Slowly I went down the stairs listening to Edward's conversation, trying to decide what to do. I walked quietly to the entrance of the kitchen. "No, Carlisle, I can't" My breath caught in my throat, and my hand went to my mouth to keep sobs from coming out. He can't be with me?

Edward was pacing and as he turned around his eyes met mine. "Bella," he breathed, at my side abnormally fast. "Carlisle I'll call you back," he said into the phone and set it on the counter next to him.

"Oh, Bella," Edward whispered pulling me into his arms. He rocked me back and forth as I sobbed.

I made no move to wrap my own arms around him. How could he even be thinking about leaving me! "Bella are you okay honey?" Edward asked bending down so his face was level with mine. I didn't answer. "Bella?"

"You can't leave me Edward!" I screamed pounding on his chest with fisted hands. "You can't!" I looked into his eyes. "I won't live through it this time!" His eyes were wide in shock.

"Leave you Bella? I promised I would never leave you again," uneven breaths made it hard to respond.

"But, but, you told Carlisle you couldn't stay with me!" I cried a little pathetically. Edward sighed and pulled me to his chest again where this time I wrapped my arms around him.

"No, Bella, that's not what we were talking about, I will never leave you again."

I wiped my eyes and sniffled a little into his shirt. "I don't understand,"

"Bella," Edward sighed "It was going to be a surprise. I was going to change you. When the family came home."

My heart jumped in my chest. "You're going to change me?!"

"I- don't know if I can Bella," Edward admitted. I stepped back.

"Yes, you can Edward. I trust you, I have given everything to you," I reached up and turned his head with my hand so I could look him I the eyes.

"I know Bella, and I love you so much, I just don't know if I can without hurting you," he stopped short, "without killing you," his eyes left mine and shot down to the floor.

"You wouldn't Edward," I reassured him, kissing him gently. "I know you wouldn't."

"How Bella? How do you know that?" he looked up at me.

"Edward, you love me, isn't that enough?" he smiled lightly.

"I hope so," I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I love you Edward," I whispered to him.

"I love you to Bella," his voice wavered a little, but his lips met mine then, making me melt in his arms. "Are you tired Bell?"

"no, but we can go lie down if you want." I said leading him up the stairs. HE picked me up carefully and ran to his bedroom.

He set me on the bed and I laid back onto the pillows. When I raised my head he was smiling at me. "What?" I asked,

"Are you aware you are only wearing a towel Bella?" I laughed.

"Well then why are you wearing clothes Edward?" he licked his lips and growled at me playfully.

HE had his clothes off and was in bed next to me within a few seconds and I laughed as he pulled the towel off of me.

"So how about we stretch those sore muscles?" Edward asked into my neck. I laughed as he kissed my neck and down my stomach.

"I love you Edward," I sighed, before my voice was caught by moans.

----

----

----

----

**So do you see the beginning of the plot???... maybe?...**

**Sorry the chapter isn't exactly amazing I needed something to get me from point A to point B…**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	10. The Family's Home

Hey!! I know you probably all hate me because I haven't updated in sooooo long… but I guess I got a little side tracked… I have another account that I never wrote stories for so I was trying to delete that one and then I don't know I just ended up beta-ing for someone and got caught in a big mess… sorry…

**Without further adiou**

**Disclaimer- don't own it, don't own it, don't own it… what now psycho vampire lawyers??!!!!**

**Here we go!- (fluffy chapter!! I know everyone loves these)**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**BPOV- **

I woke up to Edward's soft voice calling my name. "Whaaa?" I mumbled sleepily. His laugh made me smile and I began to wake up.

"Get up Bella, get up," he teased pinching my sides. I laughed and thrashed around underneath the blankets.

"Stop! Stop!" I laughed pushing his hands away from where he was tickling me. "I'm up!"

"Are you sure?" he asked pinching the thigh right above my knee. I screamed and kicked.

"YES!" I screamed again laughing harder and harder every second. "STOP!" Suddenly Edward was across the room. His arms crossed and his face twisted into a crooked smile.

I scowled at him. "Hey," my protest was all it took. Edward was again by my side in less than two seconds.

"The family gets back today," Edward announced into my ear. I sighed but nodded my head, pulling back the covers to get ready. "Where are you going?" Edward asked playfully putting an arm around my waist pulling me to him.

"Getting dressed." I replied pushing out of his arms.

"Not yet. Lay with me for a little longer." I sighed again but resigned from my struggles knowing I would lose either way.

For a while Edward's hand stroked my bare back, he drew little circles and patterns with his fingers and caused goose bumps to cover every inch of my skin. I rolled over and we stared into each other's eyes for a while before I scooted closer to him and felt his hard on press against my thigh.

I smirked and looked up at him. He shrugged and kissed the tip of my nose. "It's because you're so sexy." I raised my eyebrows but laughed anyways.

Feeling flirtatious I started to roll on top of him pushing him onto his back. I growled at him and he smiled laughing lightly. My hand found his erection and idly started stroking causing him to tremble underneath me. His gently hands wound through my hair and stroked my cheek as I varied in speed and strength. I liked having control of him. I got to decide what was happening. For maybe a half an hour I stayed on top of him stroking gently causing him to groan and whimper under my touch.

"Bella, you're teasing me," he growled into my ear when I stopped abruptly. I smiled angelically at him and he quickly rolled on top of me trapping me under his body. I struggled and protested but gave up when I felt his cool fingers tracing up my inner thigh. I gasped when the tips of them touched me most gently on my most private spot.

I looked into Edward's lust filled eyes as he pushed one finger inside me. It sent electrical pulses through my body but was nowhere near enough to fill me. His other fingers busied themselves stroking me in other places making me shudder and moan as they gently pushed against my jewel.

"more," I moaned into Edward's hair as he began to pull his finger in and out. Obediently he slid in another causing me to shift to get used to the rhythm. The normal beat in which he pumped didn't come. He kept me dangerously on edge, pausing now, pushing hard then slowly and gently then rapidly. It caused screams of delight to pour from me.

Finally he slid his finger out and lay against me for a moment. He sat up and swiftly I saw him bring his fingers to his mouth. They lingered for only a moment but I saw the sex desire that the scent and taste had given him. I reached down for his pulsing manhood and he needed no more pushing.

He entered me in one swift motion causing my back to arch from the intensity of the pleasure that racked through my body. Day by day we were getting better, able to last longer than that first time.

We rocked together for minutes at a time moaning in ecstasy as we went. Eventually we both hit the edge and plunged off leaving me curled in his arms.

Both of us panted as we stared at each other. "Lay with me a little longer, my butt." I said shaking my head but internally thanking the lord for my choice. Edward shrugged and smiled getting up and walking to the bathroom.

A minute later I did the same stepping into the shower with him. We cleaned off and dressed before racing downstairs, quite unfairly matched, and he made me a bowl of cereal.

"Thank you," I said as he slid the bowl of fruit loops towards me. I hummed happily to myself as I took a spoon full into my mouth. I looked up and Edward was looking at me with a grossed out expression. I swallowed. "What? You've seen me eat before." HE laughed.

"Doesn't it bother you that you are eating colorful circles?" I looked down and the bowl and tilted my head to the side.

"No, I think it's fun," I shrugged and took another bite.

"Well as for me, I most definitely would go for the delicious looking toucan on the box," I laughed out loud at this and was soon accompanied by Edward's musical laughter.

I finished without any other distractions and after cleaning up we walked to the living room and turned on, Titanic. Much to Edward's dismay.

"This is the most awful movie ever," he exclaimed when Leonardo Decaprio flashed on the screen.

"I like it," I pouted crossing my arms and stuffing the T.V. remote into the cushions so he wouldn't be able to change it.

I saw him roll his eyes a couple times as I cooed over how cute the relationship was. "I think it is all way to staged," Edward commented rudely for the trillionth time.

"I am seriously considering finding a definite way to shut you up." I said. Hitting him with a pillow.

"You could give me a kiss, that would make me be quiet." I crossed my arms and turned my attention back to the movie. "Please?" I could see his pout from my peripheral vision but pretended not to notice. "Pwease?" he pleaded pathetically. "Pwease Pwease Pwease?" he asked his lips on my ear making me laugh.

"Alright one kiss," I said hopeful to be able to enjoy my movie in peace after. He smiled.

He puckered his lips and I leaned over and kissed him quickly. As I was turning back Edward's hand caught the back of my neck turning me back towards him. "That was not a good kiss."

I was going to protest but his amazing scent overtook me. I allowed him to capture my lips with his and managed to enjoy myself as he teased my tongue with his own.

He slowly pushed me backwards so my back was on the couch and kissed me more passionately, strattling my hips with his knees.

"Whoa!" A deep voice yelled from some where in the room. Edward and I both stood up immediately me blushing furiously as I fixed my eyes on Emmett and Alice who were both open mouth gaping at what happened. Slowly four more vampires entered the house.

The family was home.

----

----

----

----

What do you think?… hahahaha… 

**REVIEW PLEASE????!!!!**

**If I get at least 20 reviews (which shouldn't be hard since 97 people have this on alert) I will update tomorrow!!!!….**

**Please please please please???!!!**

**kipz**


End file.
